Egyptian Dreams of Eternal Light
by Dark Magician Angel
Summary: Talah is the princess of upper Egypt,soon a battle unlike no other will reveal itself to her. Falling in love, making new friends, loosing her loved ones, and becoming an angel, SHE has to decide the fate of egypt. atem xoc.......sadly on HAITUS!
1. The journey Begins

Talah's long brown hair flowed in the soft egyptian air as her brown eyes scanned the dessert infront of her. Never had she thought after all these years she would go back and see her friends. As a royal princess , her parents had a lot to do in their side of the country. Well at least her priests/esses weren't the ones who forced her to train everyday.

Hanna, was her most favored. Hanna had balck hair that was down to he waist, with **very dark** blue eyes that are seemed to be black. Hanna had served her about 6 years and treated her like a sister, even though she had a bad temper. Then there was Mya, the soft, quiet one. She had She had gloden hair that came a bit above her shoulders with golden eyes.

"Aren't you done packing yet Princess?" She heard a loud voice yell.

"What are you putting in there, a camel?" another irritated voice added.

Now the first one was Robin, always caring for Talah's safety. He had very dark brown hair that came to is chin. The other voice was James. Never could he comment about something unless it was a joke.

Even though they all bugged her a lot, they were more then just priests. She coud never yell at them , only ask for comfort. And being 16 with all these new problems as a princess, needed** a lot** of comfort.

Talah sighed as she walked away from her balcony and carried her heavy bags down the palace stairs. Even though she was born in the northern palace, and raised in it, she was happy to go see her friends again. She didn't want to part with them after so long. And for her, things would be better if all the royals lived in one palace.

Talah knew her royal friends ever since she was 5, and hasn't seen them in 4 years because of some theives' problems**. Tay, her small white cat danced around her happily. "As long as you don't trip me, I'm alright." Tay was a very troublesome cat. She was much like Atem's cat, Alex, but he had some black stripes.**

**Tay followed next to Talah as she walked down the stairs. **

**"Are those all your possessions Princess?" Robin asked taking her bags and she nodded. Robin tied her bags to a camel. Talah got on her horse, "Well, let's go! We don't have all day"**

**All her family/ priests were still getting ready. "Talah don't go yet!" her father yelled to her, but Talah had already started off. Pulling the reins hard, she had sped off in the distance. The only thought on her mind, reaching the southern palace_ ._**

**_What if theives attacked?What if one of my friends had died over the years ?_**

Talah couldn't stop thinking about those questions. She hadn't heard from anyone these past years. All she could hear was the padding of her horse on the desert sand, and her heart thumping in fear.  
**  
****"What's wrong Talah? You've been quiet all this time," her mother asked. **

**"...It's nothing, " she said shaking her head with a fake smile. A few feet away there was an oasis. "Let's stop for a while," her father called to everyone and they stopped by the oasis. Talah's preists and guards all sat by the water, splashing the cold liquid onto their sweating faces. **

**Talah tied her horse, Star, to a tree and decided to look around. As the white stallion layed down and drank water, **she saw a small land infront of her, trees all around. Though it didn't look like it, she could tell that she wasn't meant to go in there.

But her mind just lead her to it.  
**  
****She walked a bit farther and then Talah froze in her spot. A pair of eyes stared right at her through the braken of trees. Their gaze just made her blood run cold.**

**"Talah, come we're leaving," priestess Mya called from the distance.**

**Talah snapped her gaze away from the eyes, and yelled back to her priest.**

**"I'm coming." She started to walk back to her group as she untied Star. **

**She turned to see the spot where the pair of eyes had been, but they were gone.  
She shook her head,_ Mabye just my imagination,_ and continued her way. **

**She mounted on Star and followed everyone as they continued their way to the palace. It was really hot and she thought she wouldn't be able to continue, but something rose her spirits. In the distance she saw it : the cream colored walls, the huge pillars... the palace****.**


	2. Reunited with Friendsand mabye more

Talah couldn't believe it... they were finally here! Star started to go faster and faster, she eventually skipped infront of everyone.  
Her mother smiled, seeing how happy she was.

Soon enough, Talah was only a little distance away from the Southern Palace. She could see the guards waving at her  
while others went inside to tell the Pharaoh. Soon they were at the palace doors...and all the maids and guards started  
to greet them.

" It's-good to see-you too, "Talah and her mother would say through breaths while the maids would hug them.  
After all the greetings they were led in to the hall room where they would see the royals. When they went in , they saw them, the pharoah and priests.Talah's mother and father shook hands with everyone and she stood there(being respectful). While herr parents were greeting the Pharaoh, the 6 priests came up to her.

"oh my goodness, you have grown so much" Isis told her and she smiled.  
Seth and his father gave bows. She knew one day, they woud have to crack a smile. Kareem, Shada,and Mahado gave small greets. Even though they were all about 7 years older than her, she wasn't treated like a chid.  
Which Talah was thankful for.

"Talah, dear, come here" the Pharaoh Akunumakon called. Talah walked up to the throne and bowed. "I must say you have changed in the past 4 years. How are you?" The Pharaoh was always the hearty one. She considered him as her uncle.

" I'm fine. And it's so good to see everyone again" He smiled and whispered,  
"No, you havent seen everyone... why don't you go find your 2 friends."

She looked confused for a moment, and then her face brightened as she knew who he was talking about.  
Talah nodded and set off... .looking for her 2 best friends…

_--_

Talah went through the palace to look for her 2 best friends.

'Where could they be?' she thought. Then she remembered something...Mana was Priest Mahado's student and would always practice her magic OUTSIDE.

So Talah ran outside to the huge garden part where Mana would use her magic.  
She hid behind a bush and gasped with a smile, there was Mana practicing on making large objects float. Her same hyper attitude, black/brown hair...everything(she's 2 months younger).

"Oh come on! I've done with other things smaller!" she whined. You stepped out from behind the bushes, "Mind if I help" Talah called from behind her. She slowly turned her head around and screamed. "TALAH!!" She ran over and was about to tackle her,  
"Mana no!" Talah cried and putting her hands up defensively, trying to stop Mana but she didn't listen and they both fell to the ground.

"Oh my god I can't believe it!It's been 4 years!"  
"I know" Talah said getting off the ground.  
" How have you been? Are you staying? Did you see how everyone was happy to see you?" she blurt out. Talah giggled at how happy she was,  
" 1: I'm good. 2: YES!. 3: Of course" she said. " Now you can see me practice my magic! Oh and have they told you about--" she started but covered her mouth " ...about what" Talah asked. " Nothing" she said trying to cover up.

She gave a suspicious look but Mana shook her head.

" Well, forget it. Where's Atem?" " Was he in the throne room?"  
She asked but Talah shook her head.

"Well then...go to your room! I bet he has a surprise for you. So I won't come with you or else I'll ruin it, I'll be down here" She had a very large grin which made Talah blush a bit.  
Talah nodded and waved goodbye and left to herr room.

Atem's Pov:  
Atem were staring at the Palace doors from his room, waiting for Talah's arrival.

' This is taking to long'.Everyone had missed her, but not as much as he had. They had been friends for years! Every time he thought of an event, Talah was in there, even if it was only for a mere second.

Suddenly Atem heard the galloping of horses... he quickly ran to the balcony.  
" It's them!" you said happily. You could see Queen Yasmin and King Salim with their horses, after a girl. Atem knew who it was but he couldn't see her face.

Atem quickly ran to Talah's room. he took the roses in his hand and set them on her bed. 'Alright stay calm' He thought trying to control his excitement. Atem heard the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs and quickly hid behind the door.

"Wow,I feel like the stairs got longer" Talah said while going up. Then she found her room, with the sign of her locket and the symbol of the egyptian T over it. She opened the door and stepped inside. Mana was right the room was spotless,and there was a pack of roses on the bed. Talah looked at the note and it said:

"From Atem"... she smiled remembering all the fun you used to have. Suddenly you felt to hands over your eyes and a chuckle.

"Guess who". She remembered that voice so well." A- A- Atem?" Talah said in disbelief, and felt the hands back off. She turned around, and saw him. But still the same look: the violet eyes,spikey hair, and tan skin...except taller.

"Oh my god" she squealed repeatedly and hugged him. He hugged you back and asked:  
" How are you Talah?" " Great" she said letting go, " I'm so happy to see you, I've missed you so much Atem" "  
So have I," he said with a smile" And you've changed a lot."

They both just stared at each other and inside, niether could feel more happier.


	3. Cooking up some fun

"Well should we go downstairs?" Atem asked Talah. She nodded and both went downstairs to the hall room. They went down to see everyone not there.  
" where did they go?" she asked Atem  
" I think the dining room to eat" he answered.

So they walked there and he was right. Her family, Atem's family, priests/priestesses, Shimon the royal advisor,Mana, and everyone else was feasting." Son,Talah, come where have you been?" the Pharaoh asked, Talah was about to answer when your father said " Oh that doesn't matter just come and feast with us!"

Talah and Atem laughed and sat down to enjoy the feast. Talah's father was always the hearty one. He never liked to scream or make anything a big deal. Talah got her soft brown eyes from him, but not her hair bacause he had very dark brown. Though her mother with the bright golden eyes and light brown hair, was where she got the rest of her features. And unfortunately the annoying, hard headed personality.

After the feast, both Talah and Atem went upstairs to unpack Talah's things. " Atem?" "Hmm?" "Do you think it'll work? I don't want to go back for a long time again" she asked, fearing that they might. He put a hand on her shoulder,  
" Don't worry, I won't let you," and she could tell he really ment it."HEY!" someone screamed in her ears and she jumped in Atem's arms.It was Mana, Talah gave her a death glare" Don't EVER do that again!" she threatened " ok, well uh see you both later..." she sheepishly said and ran out of the room, hoping that Talah wouldn't chase her.. "Ok…? OK?! That's all she is going to say after scaring my soul out, Ra…" Then Talah realised she was still in Atem's arms and so did he, you both blushed and he let you down. They both shook their heads. "She'll never change"

They both headed downstairs when you became infront of Mana again. "Listen to this! Next Week there is going to be a ball in your Honor!"

" Are my parent's thinking of_ making me sing_?" Talah asked in sad desperation.

" yup" she said " Why Seth… why??" she muttered cursing the god of this embarassing doing. She would be so nervous and may even screw up.

"Oh don't worry! You'll be fine" Mana reassured her. "ok" she said and decided to retire to her room since it was already 6:00 pm and go to sleep.

She fell on the bed, _'so tired'_. "Ah, it feels good to finally get some rest" She sat in bed a little, and before she knew it... she fell asleep.

--

The next morning Talah woke up to see the bright Ra shining in your room.

' A bath would do nice now' she thought with a smile.

So Talah called a maid, " Here is rose scented shampoo/conditioner and a towel. The bath is ready,but please no noise" she told Talah and she nodded.  
The maid left the room and Talah stepped inside. She took her bath and came out after 15 minutes.  
"Ahh" you said in relief "I feel sqeaky clean".

Talah put on her Egyptian dress and jewlery and headed downstairs. No one was awake and there was not a sound  
' That's why she told me not to make noise' she thought and realised it was only 6:30 am...and usually everyone awoke at 8:30 am. So Talah decided to check on Star. She quietly walked to the stable and heard some noise.  
'Looks like I'm not the only one awake'.

She went in to see that Atem was brushing both Star and his horse, Spirit's, maine.  
(He's also an arabian stallion but black). "I'm done with you Star, now you Spirit" Atem said turning from Star to Spirit. "Since when did you wake?" Talah asked walkingup to him. He turned around, " Oh, hello Talah. From half an hour ago I guess." he said looking at you.

"Thanks for combing Star." " No problem," he said with a smile and scratching the back of his head. " Can I comb Spirit?" Talah asked, he nodded and handed you the comb. " He was so much littler 5 years ago" she said brushing his maine.

Talah admired the horse's well built body, long mane, and changed appearance.  
Spirit nuzzled his nose with Talah's and she laughed.

" I think he's trying to say that he missed you" Atem said with a chuckle.Talh finished combing Spirit and her & Atem sat outside the stables.  
" Would you like to go horse riding with me tommorow?" He asked you.  
" Of course! When?" " Mabye... after dinner" " That'll be good" she said.

" We both need some fresh air. Especially me, you have no idea how it's like being prince" "Oh so you think it's easy being a princess. I'm barely allowed to sword fight at home" Talah muttered.  
" I'm going to go inside andhelp the cooks with breakfast, I just think it's fun .Would you like to join?" She said changing the subject.  
" I haven't done that in a while...so alright" He said.

Talah took his hand and pulled him to the kitchen.  
'It feels good to spend time with her again' Atem thought with a smile as he watched her run happily with him to the kitchen..

--

Talah and Atem went inside to see the cooks making breakfast.

"Oh my darling it is so good to see you again" the head Chef Rami said to Talah. "It's good to see you too... Do you mind if we help fix breakfast?"  
" oh no! not at all! Go in that room where the other cooks are making the main coarse" Chef Rami said, pointing to the door on the left.

She and Atem went in and asked the maids what today's meal was, telling them that you were cooking today. They told them it was (your choice) and you started.

"Talah, is there any flour in the closet?" "Let me check."

She went and opened the closet and there was. Talah tried reaching for it but it was too high up.  
'come on, just a little higher' she thought while jumping to reach. Then her finger touched it and it fell…  
"Talah what are-" but he stopped and turned around to see Talah covered in flour.

"I got the flour" she said annoyed , and he laughed. "oh so you think it's funny?" She reached for a bucket of water " Laugh at this!" Talah screamed and threw the whole bucket on him, making him soaking wet.

An anime vein got on his head..."uh oh…" she ran out of the kitchen while he followed her. The palace became covered in flour and slippery with water.

" You can't esca—oof!" he slipped on water and fell on top of Talah.  
"I got you" he whispered and she giggled.  
"Ahem"they both heard from behind, it was Chef Rami.They looked at him, embarrassed.

"I will not speak a word to anyone about this if you finish the foodin the next 10 minutes" Talah and Atem stood up and scurried (sp) to the kitchen to wash themselves then finish the meal.  
Later The maids came and laid out the food.

At breakfast Talah's father said, " This is wonderful." to Chef Rami.  
"Then I must say that your daughter and the Prince are good cooks."  
"Impressive" the Pharaoh said.

" Though I did better" both Atem and Talah muttered under their breathes, loud enough for the other to hear. They both turned to each other and gave sarcastic glares.  
Then everyone all continued the breakfast and had a happy time for the rest of the day.

_--_


	4. Times of fun confusion ED4

(FF to after dinner)

(FF to after dinner)  
Talah went to get yourself ready since she was going horse riding with Atem. She put on an egyptian shirt and short skirt( like Mana's outfit) and went downstairs to get Star. Turns out Atem wasn't here yet, so she waited.

' Where could he be, it's not like he fell in some sticky muck'

Ten minutes later he came running to the stables

"I'm sorry, I forgot track of time… and I got stuck in a pile of muck while coming and had to go back up and take a shower."

Talah sweatdropped, did she always predict the worst for people? Talah shook her head, "It's ok, let's just go"  
They both mounted on their horses and set off. Talah gave Atem a challange look and so did he... then both started a race. They both reached the Nile river, and a tie.

"You took off first!"

"No I don't believe I did! You are just too slow!"

Talah and Atem started to yell at each other when they noticed the sky changing color.

" Atem, look at the sunset" " Yes it's beautiful". Talah smiled...she loved looking at nature. Suddenly she felt some kind of energy from her locket. "Talah let's go" Atem called, and rode away in the distance. "Im coming!".

Suddenly her necklace started to glow brighter and all she could feel was the urge to yell. She shut her eyes tight. After a few moments she opened them in horror. She saw no sunset, only the dark red river infront of her.

' What is this?!' she thought afraid. Looking around she also noticed homes with smoke coming out of them. **'Without you, Egypt will cease to exist" ** .

Suddenly her whole world came back. She blinked a few times and stared around her. No red pool, no burning buildings. Just a beautiful night with Star waiting for her to hop on. She shook her head and got onto Star's back.

'That was so wierd' she thought as she slowly rode & caught up to Atem.

**--**

_That week was all spent sending people from the Southern Palace to the Northern Palace to get __Talah and her family's things since they were going to live in this palace because it was closer to the middle of egypt and the Nile. It all finished the day before the Ball._

_ " Wow, it's like mixing your home with ours" Mana told __Talah. _

_" Could this day get any better…" she breathed happily._

_"I'm gonna go to my room" Talah finished and went upstairs and stepped in... it seemed like her real room, but the only difference was the way things were put but you _

_didn't mind. In a way she did miss her old home, but after tonight Lower and Upper would become one. She would be able to see her friends in the north with no trouble at all. _

_"Now, we'll never leave" __she told herself happily.Then there was a knock on the door, _

_"Come in" It was __Talah's mother and father, they sat on the bed. _

_"Talah, may we speak to you?" __her mother asked and she nodded. Talah stood infront of them and listened. _

_" Talah, we made a mistake when we decided to leave for 4 years, and we didn't ask you your opinion."__her father said_

_ "And that was wrong" _ _her mother finished._

_"So..we're going to ask your opinion: _  
_Would you like to sing on the day of the Ball?" _

_"NO! Oh thank you for asking I was so afraid you'd make me and-" _

_"Talah, calm down..." __her father said with a chuckle._

_"...Now, you gave your decision.You can go, but don't forget the ball is at 5:00 pm" _

_Talah nodded and sped off to find Mana. She was in the hall room helping with the decorations. 'Time for some payback' she thought . Talah tiptoed behind her and screamed in her ear, _

_"HEY MANA!" "AHHH" she screamed and jumped up and __Talah started to laugh _

_so hard. "That wasn't funny" _

_" Ya, But it was PayBack!" _

_"what are you 2 doing?" priest Seth asked from behind __them. His face very annoyed._

_"Nothng" __Talah and Mana said in unison with goofy smiles._

_Talah decided to run off before Mana used her magic on her. She was running when she bumped into somebody..._

_"Sorry" __her and that person said._  
_--_  
_Atem's Pov:_  
_Atem had been walking through the palace thinking about the ball, and who he might go with. He reached the Hall room to see Mana and Talah talking. While Seth was fixing some decorations._

_Atem knew...he could ask Talah. Suddenly you felt nervous _

_' That is going to be hard __ to ask' he thought nervously._

_ ' But wait why is it so hard to ask? I mean it's just going to the ball. Not that much of a deal… right?' _

_Atem took a deep breath and went downstairs, not completly watching where he were going. Then someone bumped into him._

_Talah looked up to see Atem._

_" Hi"__ she said getting up and smoothing her dress. "Hey...listen Talah can I ask_ _ you something?" _

_"Sure, but let's go outside because Mana's chasing me inside" _

_he nodded and they both went outside and sat under a tree._

_"so what did you want to ask me?" He choked for a second _ _and said: _

_" I was wondering if, um..." _

_"Yes?" _

_"You would be my partner for the ball?" he said embarrased. _

_She blushed, she couldn't think of what to say. It was just a ball, why was she so embarrased. "Umm, sure…" she said biting her lower lip nervously as she smiled._

_Atem smiled happily, " Um... I'll see you at 5:00 when Ra rises again?"_  
_"Yes" He went inside the palace and Talah relaxed under the tree._

**--**

Talah woke up the next morning to hear meowing. She slowly opened her eyes to see that Tay and Alex were staring at you. "hey you 2" she said petting them.  
Then they started to meow like they wanted to tell her something. Talah looked around to see that you were still under the tree from yesterday.

"Oh no!I must have overslept"  
It seemed like it was 12:00 in the afternoon,she ran to the doors inside and saw her mother coming towards her.

"Talah where were you?"

"Um, I overslept"

"Well go fix yourself up it's already the afternoon!" she said pushing you.

"Ok,Ok".

Talah went upstairs and fixed herself up by 2:00 pm.

She came downstairs in a fancy Egyptian dress with her hair/makeup done.

She looked around to see the maids preparing the food and the Priests/Priestesses getting ready. Everything looked great...

and Talah could hardly wait.

( ok hello my luvly pplz! I have to say thank you : Koragirl/ Shadow fow 313… and um I forgot her name sorry . I think its sunlight and earth angel … anyway she knows who she is! I thank them sooo much for inspiring me to continue and showing me that there's hope to continue! If u like my story plz tell! )

Dark Magician Angel (ps: my disclaimer is on my bio page!)


	5. The Ball ED5

Many people were here and the Ball was about to start

Many people were here and the Ball was about to start. Talah could hear the sippping and eating of people while others danced. Talah, her parents, Atem, and his parents were behind the curtains. She felt nervous while holding onto Atem's arm.

"Talah,don't worry.You've done this before" he said looking at her.

"Ya, but that was 4 years ago. Also this dress is so tight" She said annoyed and tried to smooth her dress as best as possibly.

"Don't worry, you look… um radiant..." Atem said to her and Talah lowered her head as she blushed.

' Darn you seth! Did I just tell her that! Gah I'm such a baka!' Atyem thougt slapping himself mentally.

Then the trumpets were heard and their names were called. Everyone stepped out from behind the curtains. Talah could see all the people clapping.

Talah and Atem sat in their thrones while the Parents sat in theirs.  
(In this order from left to right: Atem's father, Atem, Talah, her mother&Father)

The cats came and sat by while they all watched the games, tricks, and other things.Suddenly Mana came,"Talah lets go get something I'm hungry" she said and she pulled her away.

"Mana slow down" Talah said when suddenly she stopped. Talah looked from over Mana's shoulder to see...Elizabeth .

"Is that her?!" Mana asked  
Talah nodded and went to her.

"Talah!" "Elizabeth!" Talah and Mana both screamed as they hugged her.

"How are you?" Mana asked pulling away. Talah finally got a good look at her.

No difference from the past 2 weeks. She still had her curly red hair with balck streaks, and her hazel eyes glowed with happiness.

"Great"

"My, it seems it's been so long even though it's only been 2 weeks since we moved." Talah said laughing.

"It's good to see you after 4 years Mana" Elizabeth added.

"We were going to get a snack. Want to come?" Mana asked Amy. "Sure".

Then Mana gabbed both their arms and pulled them to the Food Table.

While they were all talking someone came to say hi...Leo.

"Oh hey Leo,it's nice to see you" Talah said happily. Same with elizabeth, he still had his light red hair and dark green eyes. And what Talah loved about her close firnd was his humor.

"Me too! But I didn't come here to talk.I came to take someone away for a while if you don't mind"  
Leo said looking at Amy, "OOOOHHH" Talah and Mana teased.She blushed and took Leo's hand and ran off.

" Finally he admits" Talah said through giggles.

" I know, they look good together" Mana told her.

Then they heard music,and Talah got a small tap on her shoulder.She turned around to see Atem.

"Hello Atem" Mana said.

"Hello Mana... it was getting boring sitting on the throne" he said "So I wanted to have some fun."

He put out a hand for Talah, "May I have this dance?"she blushed and took his hand and he led her to the Dance floor. They held hands and started to dance.

The music was kinda fast, but both just kept laughing and having a good time.Talah and Atem were spining and twirling like crazy.

"I must say, you are a good dancer" Atem said laughing "Thanks"

The music changed into slow music,he put his arms around her waist and she put her arms around his neck and rested her head.

"I can't believe I'm already tired" Talah said lazyly.

"Rest" he told her and she closed her eyes while they slow danced.

Neither Talah nor Atem knew though that both their parents were watching them.

"They look perfect together" Talah's mother said watching you 2 from the throne.

"Let's just hope nothing breaks them apart" the Pharaoh said sadly, he remembered that his wife died giving birth to Atem.

"Oh stop being negative, Akunumkanon." Talah's father said teasing.

Talah and Atem finished dancing when he told her,Let's go somewhere else," and took her hand leading them both outside.

Atem sat on a bench while you walked on the fountain's stone surrounding.

"Atem, thank you for asking me to be your partner, I've had so much fun".He smiled and Talah smiled back when she lost her balance.

"AAAHHH"...luckily Atem caught you by your wrists and pulld you back in balance.

"That was close" he said relieved still holding her wrists.(It was already 7:00pm)

"The sunset is beautiful" She said sitting down on the grass.Atem sat next to Talah  
and she noticed from the corner of her eye that he was staring.

"Is there something?"

"No!no..." Atem said rubbing his head sheepishly.

"Come, It's time for the feast" Talah said grabbing his hand.

They went inside and saw that everyone was on a table and eating while

the royals were eating on a table close to the throne.

"we're sorry if we're late"Atem apologized. Pharaoh Akunumkanon just smiled and gestured to our chairs.

"No son,sit." Talah and Atem both sat in their seats and ate.

After they all ate, Talah's mother,father, and Atem's father stood up to say a speech.

"People of Egypt, there are no longer differences,no more upper and lower.We are now 1 nation.There will be no more borders and everyone can live together.We have united and we will stand together as one. We all live in 1 land,&home...Egypt."

Everyone clapped and the feast continued.  
Parent's looked at their children, villagers from the lower looked at the upper and smiled. All the royals toasted with the glasses to this wonderful miracle.

Everyone could live happily now**... mabye**

**(Ps once again thanks Kora girl for ur comment about my story and BeautifulWarrior95 for the comment about my poem) Buh Bye!!**


	6. The village celebration ED6

_(_ff 1 week later)  
This week had been so much fun for Talah,but she felt something was wrong. Talah was finally going to live in the place she wanted to be in...but she needed to see someone or go somewhere. It just didn't' feel right.--

Talah woke up the next morning with squinting eyes to see a necklace infront of her face. That glow Ra gave it made her mind remember it instantly. She touched the outside carving with her fingertips, not knowing that someone was wearing it.  
It was the silver locket Talah gave to Atem before she left for 4 yesrs. Talah stared up with small, tired eyes at the smiling face of Atem.

"Good morning."

Talah yawned and said, " You too".

She sat up in bed and he sat next to her.

"You seem so tired, do you want me to get you something?"

"No, I'm fine" she said absently.

Suddenly the door burst open and Mana jumped onto Talah's bed.  
"Good Morning!" she said happily.

"Wow, you never this hyper when we were little"Atem said sarcastically with wide eyes.

"Ya,ya. Anyway I'm going to the village later on.Would you like to come?"

Then it hit her, Talah realised what she's missed. The village, she loved the village and the people in it. Talah never really did like the standards. She remembered the times she would sneak out with friends and go play flutes for the villagers on holidays. She hadn't been there in 2 weeks and usually used to go every 3 days.

"Of course!When?" Talah asked excitedly.

"In about an hour. See you then!" she said and ran off.

"Me too, I have to go see my father"

Atem said and walked out the door. Talah quickly took a shower and got herself ready to see the people she loved in the village again.  
--

Talah and Mana mounted on your horses and headed off to the village.

"Where would you like to go first?"

"To the village where I used to live by, (you choose), I haven't seen the people there in a while" Talah told her.

"RACE YOU!" she said and sped off.

"HEY!NOT FAIR!You took a head start" Talah yelled speeding off after her.

Talah and Mana reached the outskirts of the city, she could see people only a small distance away. First they had to see their small orphan friends...soon they would be moving to the upper palace. Talah's parent's had decided to make it an orphanage because there was no use for it anymore. Talah and Mana tied their horses to a tree so they could relax while both Mana and Talah went into the village.

Talah and Mana walked into the village and all the people stared at them.Some in confusion, others in delight. A few ladies they knew from the village came up and bowed to Talah.

"Oh princess,It's good to see you again."

"It's good to see you too"

Then she could feel/hear something like a stampeed, and she knew who it was. "TALAH!" She could hear the little kids scream as they ran to her. "AHHH!" Talah screamed as they tackled her to the ground.

"We've missed you" little girls said "We're happy to see you" the little boys said. (There were 12 kids she knew... 6 boys/girls)

"It's good to see all of you.But we can't have fun if I'm on the floor. "

They quickly got off her and asked what Talah wanted to do.

"Lets go and play over there," Talah said pointing to the grassland where Talah and Mana tied their horses. "OK" they said and took your hand and ran to the spot. "Oh, is that Star?" one girl asked and Talah nodded. Star came up to her and nuzzled her face. All the kids laughed...then Mana decided to show them some magic. The kids would all "Oh and Ah" at her tricks.

Talah on second thought decided to see the other people in the village. She walked around and people would greet her as one of their own ; Talah was happy they didn't bow down and all that makes her feel too high status.

Talah walked over to Elizabeth's and Leo's pottery shop. "Talah" she said happily and got up to hug her, but stopped.  
"Um, you don't want to get dirty" Leo pointed out.

"Oh...I haven't done this in a while, Talah said sitting next to Amy.

"Here, I've gotten tired" Leo said giving Talah his spot.

Talah and Elizabeth made some really nice pottery and sold it. Talah got up and washed her hands as she turned to leave.

" I have to check on the little ones, I'll stop bye later"

Talah reached to the small grassland to see them playing tag while Mana was watching them. "Hey where did you go?" "To see Elizabeth and Leo" She made the "Oh" sign with her mouth.

Talah sat down and watched the children play. Soon they got tired and sat down next to and Mana and her. "Princess, why didn't the Prince come see us?" a little boy asked you. "Oh don't worry he didn't forget anyone...he's just busy with the Pharaoh." Talah assured them.  
A while later they all said they had things to do for tommorow and left. 'I wonder what's so important for tommorow?' Talah thought. Before both Mana and Talah went home, a 40's man from the village came up to them.

"Princess?" Talah stopped and turned to the man."Yes"

"Are you coming for tommorows celebration?"

"What celebration?" Talah asked confused.

"The people of all the upper and lower are coming to the village to celebrate the uniting of the 2 parts of Egypt"

"Wonderful, we can't miss that, What time?" " When Ra starts to set below the nile"

Talah nodded and you headed off with Mana back to the Palace.Talah reached the palace happily, but Mana dissapointed.

"Mana what's wrong?"

"I can't go to the celebration"

"WHAT?Why?" Talah asked very upset.

"Because me and Mahado are going to practice in the outskirts tommorow the whole day!"She sighed and continued as she dragged herself sadly to her room,  
"Well I'll see you in tomorrow" and left to her room.

'I don't want to go alone...Wait! I know who to bring' Talah thought and went upstairs to the bedroom. Talah knocked on the door of Atem's chamber. "Enter."

Talah walked in to see Atem reading a book. "Hello Atem" he looked up from the book.  
"Hi" He looked at her face, he could tell she wanted something  
"What is it?" "Well..." Talah explained about the celebration and how it meant alot to her since she felt so close to the village. "So Mana can't come so I was wondering if you could. PLEASE!".He closed his eyes for a moment and thought about it.

" Well, alright" "Thank you!" Talah said rejoiced and hugged him.

"But we can't stay that long"

"Don't worry. And the children will be delighted to see you."

It was already 4:00 pm. Talah happily walked to her room to get ready for supper.

--

Talah was waiting outside for Atem after supper.

_'Where is he? We have to go to the celebration,'_ she thought impatiently.

Then Talah heard some footsteps behind her... "Ready?" Atem asked her. Talah nodded and both she and Atem rode on their horses and set off for the village.

Talah and Atem arrived at the Village Celebration Hall which was located underground. They both went down the stairs and saw everyone having a good time. "That sounds like a stampeed" Atem murmured confused and Talah just smirked.  
Talah moved aside as the children ran to Atem.

"Prince, we've missed you!" the little children said and Atem smiled.  
"How are you all?" "GREAT!"

Talah left the children to enjoy their time with Atem and went to the food able to get something to eat.  
For some odd reason she felt an energy coming from her locket again like when she went horse riding. She felt like it was warning her about something…

A few people from the village came and talked to Princess Talah... others paying their respects. Talah felt a hand on her shoulder, and you turned around.  
"Elizabeth" "Salam Talah." (salam is an arab word for hello) Elizabeth had her red hair with black steaks neatly done and  
her blue/hazel eyes glowed with delight.

"So, where's leo?" Talah teased. She laughed sarcastically,"Talking to the Prince".

Talah and Elizabeth talked for a while when Talah started to hear fun music playing.

"Come on, let's have some fun" Talah said pulling her to the dance floor.

Elizabeth struggled and argued, "No!No, no!"

Talah started to dance and she said: "why not" and started to dance with her.

Everyone was clapping for you and you both laughed. A few women and other girls came and dance with them too. One of the little girls came to Talah and she twirled her around. Then a little boy came and danced with her. Talah laughed, then noticed that everyone was dancing... men & women.

Suddenly someone twirled Talah and she laughed happily. When Talah stopped she felt dizzy from all the spinning and almost fell when someone caught her in their arms. Talah looked up and saw Atem smiling at her and she smiled back. They both started to dance, but in a crazy way... though they didn't care. He twirled they held hands dancing in the most wierd way, but to them, all that mattered was enjoying themsleves.

--  
It wasn't that late while Talh were standing outside the celebration hall...all that dancing made her want to have a little fresh air. It was already past sunset, and she & Atem had only about an hour left. "Tired?" Talah heard Atem ask with a chuckle from behind her. "I guess," she said with your eyes closed. He sat down next to you, leaning his head against the wall, to relax like her.

"I think everyone is tired...everyone is getting ready to leave"  
Atem said, "And thank you, for convincing me to come with you"...

Talah and Atem sat there for a while, until you heard the sound of hoofs coming toward you. They both stood, ready to face what was coming. And something in Talah's mind told her **this** is what the necklace tried to warn her about.  
**Out from the shadows appeared...**

TO BE CONTINUED,  
OK RATE AND REVIEW! (Plus I want more reviews from more ppl please!)

Also sometimes since I moved my story from quizilla, I might forget to change the 'You' to 'Talah' b/c I;m very busy this week. Also for soem odd reason I might write Amy instead of Elizabeth if I'm not paying attention to my work. So plz beart with me until i notice.


	7. Powerful Truth ED7

Out of the Shadows came...Bakura! (duh we all knew that, people who didn't well if u really know the show, we all know he pops up)

Talah gasped in shock, she didn't think she'd ever see him again, nor his best friend Marik. They both looked at her... their blood shot eyes and thier white hair over 1 eye.

Ever since Talah was about 10, Bakura and Marik would come and attack continuously (sp). She heard that it had something to do with the millenium items.  
To Talah though, Bakura scared her more than Marik did. (Tell you why later!)  
Atem stood defensively infront of Talah, ready to pull out his sword.

"Why are you here?!" he asked them in an angry voice.

"We came to say Hello to our princess and welcome her back. You don't mind do you" Bakura said with a smirk. "Though it is a waste of time" Marik muttered, and Bakura glared at him. Talah clung onto Atem's shoulders, not with fear... but they were creeping her out.

"And we wanted to come celebrate with our people for the uniting of Egypt."  
Bakura said sinisterly (sp check). Villagers fom the underground Celebration hall came up to see what was happening.

"Excuse us but-" one man said coming up the stairs...but he stopped at the sight of the thieves.  
Atem took out his sword, " You will not harm a single soul."

"I'm sorry Prince, but I have no time for this... but if you want to save a few people, you should start now." Bakura said with an evil smile and gave Marik a sign.  
They started to gallop off when Talah noticed something in Marik's hand.

**A lit torch!**

"No!" Talah screamed , but too late... they threw the stick on the ground. A fire started to spread.

"Oh no," Atem muttered. "Go, men! Get everyone out of the Celebration hall!"

All the man nodded and went downstairs, getting people out and going back for more.

"Atem, what should we do?!" "We need to get a lot of water."  
He was about to move close to the fire when Talah felt the energy from her locket. It started to shake violently and glow brightly. She felt her hands move by themselves and that she had no control. "Step back," Talah called to Atem. He stepped away from her.

Talah closed your eyes and her hands started to glow a pure white. She opened her eyes to see water in her hands. 'What is this...Well I have no choice'.

Talah focused real hard and they water started to spin around like a tornado. Talah moved her hands in a circle and the water splashed the fire, ending it all.

She gasped when she could hear clapping, she turned around to see everyone smiling and clapping.  
Talah smiled and bowed. She then looked at her hands, and actually felt different for once. 'I have a gift,' Talah thought happily…  
--

Talah and Atem had just reached the Palace and Talah had raced to see her parents and tell them her heroic tale.

"Can you believe that?!" Talah asked in excitement. Both her parents tried to avoid  
her gaze.

"What is it? Aren't you happy I have this gift? Would you rather have me as a princee who is forbidden to use magic?" Talah asked sadly and stared at the ground.

"Oh no sweety! Of course we are...but we're not surprised," her mother said.

"What do you mean?" Her father took a deep breath, "You're the guardian angel."

"What?! Wait bu- you mean the one in the prophecy?" Talah were shocked, no words could describe the way she felt except for: confused, hurt, and surprised.

"You were born with Powers. Everyone in this Palace was...but we never told you. The prophecy talkes about a girl who falls from the sky. A daughter of a god, given to a royal instead. Having the locket with her name engraved in pure gold on it…"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Talah asked in a low voice.

"We were afraid you'd get hurt, or-" But Talah cut her mother off.

Their voices were being heard all through the palace.  
"All these years, and you've kept it a secret from me! I could've done so much. I can't believe this...And everyone else knows,how could you?" Tears fell from Talah's eyes.

"Talah we're sorry," her mother apologized. Talah sighed and shook her head.She wiped her eyes and turned around and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Talah's parents stared at the door, feeling ashamed.

"Salim, I feel terrible" "Don't worry, Sarah, she'll get over it." (Parent's names right there, sorry for forgetting to mention it)

Talah was walking down the stairs, and everyone was staring at her after hearing the conversation. " I need some time alone," she whispered to herself and headed to the garden pond.

Talah sat there, looking at the moon, and thinking about her powers.

"I can do something now, but I'll need to practice with Mana and Mahado first."

Right now she felt so alone, everyone knew something about herself that she didn't even know. It was getting colder, on the inside and out, but Talah didn't wan't to go back in.  
Talah felt something drape onto her shoulders, it was a cape. Talah turned her head to see Atem. "You should come inside." Talah didn't answer, she just looked at the moon again, he sighed.

"I know how it feels... my father told me I had powers and that I would soon get a Ka when I was 13...I was really angry at him for not telling me the truth. But I forgave him in the end, because that's how parents are...always worried."

"Yes, I suppose so." Talah said with a small laugh.

He stood up and helped her up.  
"Come, we should go to bed" He took her hand and they both walked into the palace...

The next day everyone was eating lunch at the dining table...when Talah's parents stepped into the room.

"We're sorry we're late," her father said and they both went to their seats. Atem looked at Talah, but she shook her head a 'Not Yet'.

Talah continued to eat her food, but it became disturbing when she could tell everyone was staring at her and her parents. She started to think and play with her food.

"Talah, please stop," her father said firmly.

Talah got up from the table to leave."Talah, come back here," her mother called.

"I'm not hungry anymore… nor would I want to eat in the presence of liars," Talah said, and the last part she muttered, not looking back as she continued.

Talah's mother got out of her seat and walked towards Talah.

"We need to tell you the rest, please ease us the burden and give us the time."

Talah turned and stared at her mother confused. She slowly walked back to her mother and waited for her to start her explanation. But all her mother did was take out a small golden box with heiroglyphics on it.

Talah slowly lifted the lid and gasped. Inside was the… millenium charm braclet.

Talah did not say a word and just stared as her mother put it for her.

"It is said that the Guardian Angel is meant to wear it and it grants her powers. When you really need it, you can use it to call out a Ka or it will turn into a staff for you to use your magic. That's the real truth."

Talah stared at her mother in disbelief. Her mother was also trying to hide something in, but Talah decided it was better not to ask.  
Talah just smiled at her mother, then her father. She silently prayed to the gods in thanks…

(Ya so Talah finally descovers the truth! In an akward way though, lol. Anyway rate and message and tell me if anyone has any ideas!! : Dark Magician Angel)


	8. Training

--

(FF 3 days later)

Talah was sitting outside, resting on the grass with Tay by her side.

'Why did I think I was normal…' She had so many gifts and it was always kept a secret from her. "Why?... Why the secrets. The pain…" she whispered to yourself.

Today Talah would start training with Mana and Mahado. In a way she were scared of the dangers to come, but also happy because she felt like a different person now. Tay ran off for a while without her noticing. She was too busy staring at the Millenium Bracelet.

Suddenly She had all these visions from the past, like the day she left the southern palce for 4 years.  
(Flash back)By the gates, Talah's parents were getting on their horses to go back home… for what no one knew was the last time.Talah was a small girl of 12.

"Tell your parents to come earlier next time," Mana told her. The short apprentice was very saddedned of her friend's departure.

Of course,"Talah answered happily .All the priests/priestesses were present… but Atem wasn't.

"Mana where is Atem?" Talah asked. "I don't know," she answered.

"I'll be back in a bit!" Talah said and left to look for Atem.

She stepped inside the palace and yelled: "Atem! Come on! I don't want to miss saying goodbye."  
No answer._'Strange'_ Talah didn't hear the footsteps behind her though.

"BOO!"

Talah screamed and turned around.

"Atem! In the name of the heavens, are you trying to kill me?!"

"Mabye," he said playfully as he tried not to laugh. Sometimes she wish she could just set her cat on his head while her cat would think it was a branch and try to claw her nails so she qouldn't fall off. Not all people had spikey hair, anyway.

Talah closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "Listen before I go, I want you to have this."

Talah pulled out a small box. He took the box from her and opened it. He pulled out the thing he didn't expect to see, a silver locket. "This is for me, it's wonderful."

Talah smiled and hugged him. He hugged her back, and said reasurringly, "Don't worry, nothing bad is going to happen."

"But it's been attack here, attack there…"

Atem sighed, she was right. Things weren't as easy as before.

Talah let go when she heard her father calling. "Bye."

Talah ran to the door, but before she went through she glanced back and waved a hand. Atem looked at her and smiled. Then he looked down at the locket and held it tight in his hand…

(End of flashback)

Talah's eyes flashed open to see Mana and Mahado infront of her.

"Are you alright?" Mahado asked .

"Yes, why?" She gave them the most innocent look.

"We found you asleep and tried to wake you up, but you stayed asleep" Mana explained.

"Oh, I'm uh sorry."

Talah decided to keep the vision to herself.

"Well time for training," she said and walked away trying to avoid them.

"She's hiding something master," Mana said. Priest Mahad nodded. "Yes I can see that."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Talah, Mana, and Mahdo reached the battlefield and started training.

"Oh this is going to be so fun" Mana said in her hyper voice pushing Talah to the field.

"I'm not sure about this," Talah said, unusre of herself.

"Don't worry, you'll do fine"…

Talah and her stood infront of Mahado. He started to think.

"Let's start off with something simple...Alright… try to make this move," he said holding a broomstick.

"You mean… make it sweep?" Talah was very confused, how could she make something sweep, let alone move.

"There is no spell, all concentration," Mana told her.Talah focused real hard on that broom in her head and imagined it doing work.

'That would save a lot of trouble' Talah felt some energy come out of her hands. She slowly opened her eyes… she saw the broom moving around.

"You're a fast learner," Mahado said impressed.

Mana got an evil look on her face and whispered something in Talah's ear.

Talah listened and looked at her slyly,but nodded. While Mahado wasn't looking Talah started to make the broom attack him. "Talah stop!," he said running away from it.

"No don't listen to him!" Mana screamed.  
The 2 started to laugh so hard that they didn't notice something behind them.  
BAM! A bunch of small rocks fell down on their heads like rain.

"Ow,OW!" Talah and Mana glared at Mahado.

"That is what you get when you mess with the master." he simply said.

Talah and Mana laughed at his comment…

They all continued practicing for the day. Talah learned a lot and was a fast learner(as Mahado said). Talah and Mana were having huge fights after dinner with your powers.

"James we should stop them," Priest Robin was telling him.

"Yes, but how do we go through that," James asked refering to the war Talah and Mana were having.

Robin shrugged, "Princess Talah, Mana , that's enough," he yelled.

"NO WAY!" Talah and her screamed. Mana threw a ball of dust at her,but yshe ducked.

"WE'RE WAITING FOR AMY TO COME!" Talah told them.

"I told you we couldn't stop them." James pointed out. -.-

Suddenly the door started to creak open. "Mana hide!"

They both did, and when the door opened…both threw water balls.

"AHH!" they all heard a few people scream . More than one! Talah and Mana looked up from their hding spaces to see: Hana, Mya, Isis, **and** Amy at the doorway.

"Talah run!" Mana screamed.

Talah was about to when Hana/Mya caught her, while Isis caught Mana.

"Your trying to kill us aren't you?" Isis asked annoyed.

"That's not proper for a princess…" Mya teased.

Talah and Mana looked at them with sweatdrops on their heads.

"Can we?" Amy asked with a challenging look on her face.

Talah and Mana got evil looks…

"…Every woman for herself!" Talah screamed and all headed out.

James and Robin stared , "And I thought the problem was solved" James said.

"Let's just get out of here" Robin said .

Talah and all the women laughed as they had the time of their lives.…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was midday and everyone had eaten breakfast/lunch. Talah and her parents we're trying to help her release her Ka, but it was no use.

"Talah you should try harder!" Talah held in her breath… her mother was just so pushy!

"I AM!" she said annoyed, "Isn't there a spell I can use?"

"No…" Talah sighed and kept concentrating.

"Just concentrate dear," her father said.

Concentrating was hard, they had been at this for a long time, but she finally managed it.

Talah felt an energy from her body, as if another soul was releasing itself.  
Talah's body started to glow and something was just pulled out. She was thrown back hard and far.

'That hurt' she thought rubbing her forehead. Talah slowly looked up to see…the Dark Magician Angel. Floating in the air with her wings and staff in her hand, she smiled at Talah.

' _That is my Ka?! I have the one and only dark magician angel! O thank you Ra!__ '_

She looked exactly like Talah, the only difference was the wings, staff, and that the Dark Magican Angel had darker hair and lighter skin. But other than that, she seemed like her twin.

Talah's parents went to leave the room, "We'll leave you 2 to get to know each other."

"Hello," the Dark Magician Angel said with a smile.

"Hi…" Talah said in a uneasy way.

"I've been waiting so long to come out…not fun staying in the bracelet the whole 9000 years" she said with a laugh. "9000?!"

" Yes, but my true spirit isn't that old as you can see. I'm only 2 years older than you…So where do we begin…?" she muttered. "Merging would be good (sp?)?"

Talah nodded and they tried to merge, but both fell back. The next time they did it, success. Talah stared at herself…  
She was taller, tan, and just felt so different.

"Strange isn't it?" DMA said in her mind. She looked surprised, but then realised she was in a mindlink. "Very," Talah replied back.

(I don't like going through all the detail training) Let's just say the two did a lot, then Talah heard some knocking on the door.

'Quick, go back in the bracelet!'Talah thought to DMA. She didn't want to be seen merged. DMA quickly hid herself back in the bracelet.

"Yes?" Talah asked, Atem walked in.

"Do you know how long you've been in here?"

"No…" she said unsure. "More than 4 hours."

Talah looked at him surprised. "I missed dinner too?," she asked and he nodded.

Talah felt her stomach grumbling. He laughed , "Here."

He handed Talah a plate full of food. "Eat quick, because I have to teach you a few things."

Talah was barely paying attention, she had been so hungry.Once Talah finished he started talking again.

"Let us see if you can beat me in a sword fight"

"So you think I am weak?" Talah hissed.

"Mabye…" Oh, that was it.

Talah & Atem started a fight, not against each other in hate though.  
He was really good in aiming, and she was good in avoiding every strike. A long while later, they were both exhausted… breathing heavily.

Talah sat on the floor next to Atem . "Atem?" No answer. She looked at him to see that he was in deep thought. "Atem…ATEM!"

He suddenly snapped back to reality. "Did you say something?".

Talah got a sweatdrop, "Yes.What are you thinking about?"

"It's not important," he said.

"Well mabye to me it is," she said thoughtfully

He sighed, "None of this is going to be easy.I've heard a lot of stories and I don't want anything bad to happen to anyone –"

"Like me?" she finished off. "Don't worry, I'll let you protect me all you want".

Atem chuckled and Talah rested her head on his shoulder.  
He felt the urge to hug her, once. Just once. And mabye, he thought, mabye tomorrow would be the day he would let it all out…

(and we all know what'll happen in the next ch! MABYE) PLEASE R&R


	9. Love revealed

-- "Oh Salim do you remember when…" Talah and Atem had been sitting with their parents all day. For once they actually wanted to go to their studies… anything would be better than listening to parent conversations all morning.

'This is getting so..' Talah started, 'Boring' Atem finished off through their mind link.

Talah needed a way to get out of this, she was going to go drown herself in the Nile if she couldn't escape this. Especially when the talks were about many embarrasing times of the past.

Luckily, Talah spoke up: "I'll be back soon. I um, forgot to brush Star," she said with a bow and exited the room. Without anyone noticing, Atem followed…

' It's now or never…' Atem thought nervously.

Atem quickened his pace to cath up to her."Talah…" "Hm?"  
Atem took a deep breath, "I have surprise for you."

She looked at him confused ,Atem rolled his eyes& took her hand.

"Where are we going?" she asked as they were walking to the stables.

"Secret," Atem said playfully.

"I don't know… I mean this could mean a very big punishment," Talah said worried.

"Don't worry," Atem reassured her and put a blindfold over her eyes.

"Atem! What in the gods are you doing?" she said with a giggle.

Atem slowly led her to his horse& carefully helped her on. She sat infront of Atem, he pulled on the reins and Spirit started to gallop.

"Sleep if you want, it might be long way until we get there."

"Where exactly is _there_ Atem, you know I don't like tricks"

"Do not fret, you'll enjoy it very much. Now rest, for my sake."

Talah shook her head and yawned. Then rested her head softly on Atem's chest.

--

Talah felt the horse stop galloping, she started to open her eyes and focus her vision.

"We're here, "he whispered in Talah's ear. He helped her down and held her hands. "Just stay slow" he said to Talah. She walked fast when she were excited. Both stopped moving, and he took the blindfold off Talah's eyes.

"Well, do you like it?"

Talah couldn't believe her eyes…..

A beautiful garden/grassland, right by a small lake.

"Oh, Atem it's beautiful!" Talah said while hugging him.

"You and Me are the only ones who know about this place. I found it 2 years e." He took her hand tight, leading them to a small spot to sit.

Talah sat down next to him on the grass, and just laughed.

"I haven't been into a place this wonderful for a while. Thank you so much."

All Atem could do was smile. And just ask himself, why her laugh made him feel so different… so happy?

"Atem, Why did you bring me here?"

Now that changed everything for Atem. What was he supposed to say??

He couldn't just say he has had a crushon her for 8 years… that's being more supid than diving into a lake filled with leaches.  
' _Think Atem! Think!'_…

"Think about what Atem?"

'_Mind link open on accident… great__ ' _Atem thought annoyed.

"Wait ,so I wasn't supposed to hear that thought?"

Talah stared at Atem confused. He just fumed over his thoughts and then sighed.

"… Well I wanted to tell you something…" His face was really red as he got closer next to her. "… ever since- we were little—No everytime you smile, I smile. Your laugh makes me happy. When you came back, I forgot it it all because I was too busy thinking you didn't-. I-I um… Oh for Ra's sake I've fallen in love with you!"

Atem yelled out and pressed his lips on hers. Talah just kissed back, no slap, no backing away.

' Why aren't I hitting him! Do I – yes I do! For Ra's sake I'm hallucinating!'

They both slowly parted, and Atem just looked into her eyes.

"I- I'm sorry." Atem turned his head away.

Talah then took his hand, " There is no reason to be sorry.May I confess now?"

Atem turned to her soft, smiling face.

"Every time we sit together, I feel someone actually understands me. At night I sit in my room and think about the wonderful day you've given me. In a way, I think that it is fate, and I've hidden it ever since you first played with me in the northern gardens of my palace when we were 10…"

**Flashback:**

"You'll never find me!" 10 year old Talah said as she ran away from Atem.

"I'm going to start counting so hurry up!" 10 year old Atem yelled back.

He turned his head to the wall and closed his eyes as he started to count to 50.

Talah ran left and right as she looked for a hiding spot. Suddenly she stopped in her place, her face turned pale, and her body froze. Infront of her was heading a large serpeant that was green with black spots. It was the size of a human.

"Give me the power you posssesss child!" The snake hissed and tried to attack her.

She screamed as loud as possible and ran back to where Atem was. 10 year old Talah continued to doge every strike as she ran. Soon she had reached the garden where Atem was waiting with a worried look.  
Talah reached him and hugged him.

"Atem, there is a snake! It's huge, it's tring to kill me I swear!"

"What do you mean by… huge…" Atem asked and then stared at the end of the path where the snake was. "RUN!"

He suddenly took her hand and started to run towards the palace doors.

"FATHER! QUEEN YASMIN AND KING SALIM! HELP US."

The palace doors quickly opened and Talah's mother stepped out to see what was making such a noise. "Children, what is so impor- Oh my! Children come inside, quickly!" Queen Yasmine hurried the kids inside and shut the doors hard.

Talah's father and Atem's father hurried to the Hall room with many guards, and their priests/esses at their side.

"Dear, _He_ has returned for our daughter."

The calm face on the King's face turned into a one with pure rage.

"Priest James and Priestess Hanna, go out and dispose of him at once."

Both priests bowed. "Yes my King," they said in unison and headed off.

"You 8 gaurds, go along with them. Pirest Robin and Priestess Mya, check every inch of the palace for intruders."

All nodded and headed off to their duties, while Talah, Atem and their Parents with some gaurds, stayed in the Hall room.

Pharaoh Akunumkanon walked up to his son and proudly put a hand on his shoulder.

" You did well my son."

Talah turned to Atem and smiled brightly, "Thank you."

He smiled back, "Anytime."

And Talah could feel this feeling for him, but it was more of the feeling of being grateful, it was something… new…

--

"I hope that answers your question…" Talah said with a smile.

Atem smiled back and put a small rose in her hair.

"Come on, I have something more to show you".

He took her hand and led her to the Nile. Talah stared at the sky in amazement, all the different colors just made her feel so …Talah spread herr arms out and just imagined Herself flying, without a care.

"Do you think one day, we actually might be able to?"

"Mabye, mabye one day. Just hope," he whispered.

And Atem's fingers lace with hers, as he stood behind Talah resting his head & enjoying being here with her...

(Like the Titanic…Love IT!)

(oh yay finally the real story can begin. I need to ask a teensy weensy favor… I have like 6 people who added me to their favorites list for story or author, and if u do like my story or poem… then plz tell me! Don't just add, plz message if you like them!)


	10. Sickness and Forgiveness ED 9 part 2

(Ok sorry I didn't do this , but this ch and the one before were supposed to be one ch. But I forgot to so now this is Ch 9 part 2. Plus sorry for not allowinmg ananymus(sp) reviews, I didn't know I had that blocked)! And I should have wrote a bit of a fluff alert on the top of the page of ch9 part 1, sry! SO kinda fluff alert….

Talah slowly opened her eyes to find herself sleeping on Atem's chest. He was stroking her hair while sleeping. Which was very stange to her because people weren't concious when they slept, oh well.

Talah moved a bang from his face. ' He looks so peacful.'

He started to open his eyes. With a few blinks and then a yawn,he then smiled.  
When suddenly his expresion changed into shock.

"What's wrong?" "Look around you," he said. "It's too dark to- Oh no!"

It was dark… very dark! And what happens to people when they stay outside from there homes after 11 pm? Both were supposed to be back 3 hours ago!

"This is bad Atem! Very bad, we're doomed." Talah quickly got onto the horse and sat behind Atem.

"Well you might want to hold on, I'm going to go as fast as possible."

Atem pulled the reins hard and Spirit sped off towards the palace..  
--

Talah and Atem slowly opened the palace doors, after telling the guards not to say a word to their Parents ...Silence.

" Mabye they don't we went _out_ of the palace," Atem whispered.

"I wish!No one combs their horse the whole day. Are parents aren't that idiotic," Talah said and shook her head at his stupidity.

( A/N: ya you all think Atem is always the smart one, tough luck, in my story he is very dumb sometimes.)

They slowly walked to the stairs, when suddenly the lights flickered on.

"You were saying Atem," Talah murmured to him.  
They both slowly looked around to see the angered face of their parents.

"**Where were you two?!**" Talah's mother asked angrily.

"We were, um… out," they both said walking up to them.

" Without telling us?!" Atem's father said.

"We were all worried sick! We looked everywhere. We asked every single person in this palace and no one knew where you were!" Talah's mother screamed.

"You two should know better," her father said ashamed while he shook his head.

"We fell asleep- on accident," Talah protested.

"That's no excuse!" her mother yelled.

"Mother please stop screaming. It was a simple mistake and it won't happen again, " Talah urged. But her mother had already crossed her point. "I still can't believe you 2!"

Suddenly they all staring fighting. Talah just kept your mouth shut, and watched Atem fight for her defence. It was such a small problem, that urned into a huge argument. 'This is wrong' she thought as she turned to them, ready to speak out.

"Please stop!" Talah yelled. They all fell silent and turned to her.  
"All of you are acting very ridiculous, treating us like children. It was a small mistake, we are not dead, **END** ok?And mother you have truly gone too far."

"Don't tell me that! You left without permission. And we were worried sick!"

"I know but people make mistakes! And we have **Lives!**"

"But you both crossed the lines, and as punishment: banned for a week."

"What?! That's not fair!"

"Don't tell me what is not fair," she warned.

"But you cannot control all my life!"

Both started a huge fight, yelling and screaming. Mabye the whole Palace could hear. While Atem tried to hold Talah back, and her father was trying to stop her mother.

"Stop it!I am your mother, and whatever I say goes! If you don not understand then do not show your face to me!" Her mother's chest was heaving and her face was full of rage.

Everyone looked shocked. Talah felt horrible, hated. "…_Fine_," she said in a low voice.  
She turned her head away, to stop her tears from showing, and started to walk away.  
"I will no longer be a burden, you will not see my face again…"

Her mother looked up in shock, " Wait dear-" but she couldn't finish her sentence and turned away.

Atem looked at his father, his father gave him the look that said 'Go after her'.

He quickly ran up the stairs. After knocking on the door, he slipped into her room.

"Talah, are you alright?" Atem slowly walked and sat on her bed next to her.

Her face was still down, and she was fidiling (sp) with her necklace.

"_She hates me…"_Tears continued to stream. _"I'm sorry for getting you into this mess"  
_Her voice, was no more than a whisper.

Atem sighed and hugged her. "She doesn't hate you, everything will be ok."

Though Talah did not respond, she was too devestated…

--

Talah sat in her room for the next 2 weeks. The first week because she was grounded… Talah was just so depressed, and she felt it would be better if you just didn't see her mother. She would go out and do some work every once in a while. And then sit in her room and read her book, not filling her empty stomach. The next week, she got sick for not taking care of herself.

The only people who came to comfort her were: Atem (secretly) , Mana, Mahad, and Priestess Mya.  
The rest were busy with there work.

Today was different, no body had come and Ra would set after some time.

Suddenly Talah felt really nautious, "Oh RA..!" She rushed to the bathroom.

'Oh Ra… the pain, I hate being sick,' she thought tiredly.

"Talah…?"... Atem had just entered the room. "In. Here." She said breathing heavily.

"Oh my, Talah," Atem said worried and rushed to her side. He held Talah's hand and felt her head. "How do you feel?"

"Oh... you don't want to know," she said rubbing your eyes.

"Come on," he said and pulled her up. Slowly, he helped her move to her bed.

"Doesn't anyone know whats wrong with me?"

"I think you do…no eating, no sleep."

Talah leaned on his shoulder. "I'm sorry"

Atem sighed, "It's ok, you weren't thinking strait. Here." He handed Talah some water and a plate of food.  
"You know that your parents are really worried.

"I don't care," Talah said bitterly.

He sighed,and she knew why. "Atem, things like these aren't easy to get over."

Talah just looked outside,she noticed there was rain! Talah smiled in excitement… it hadn't rained in a long time. She quickly got of bed and put on some slippers.

"Talah where are you going?!" "I need to get out a bit!"

She ran down the stairs. "Talah come back!"

"Where are you going?!"… "You're sick!"

Every maid and priest was yelling while Talah ran down the stairs. It looked like no body noticed the rain. She ran outside to see raindrops falling from the sky.

"Please, princess you need rest," a guard at the door said. "NO WAY! If my mother can't stop me then neither can you!"

Talah screamed in delight and ran around, out of their sight. Talah looked around, letting the drops fall on your skin. 'It's like I'm not sick anymore'

She felt so alive, yet also too wet. (A/N: lol)

Suddenly someone rapped their arms around her waist and spun her around. Talah laughed in delight.  
When she was put down, she turned around to see Atem smiling at her.

She carressed his cheek with a laugh, " You'd break our parent's rules for me." Her voice was very soft, but teasing.

" I have been doing it for the past week. You should be thankful I take the time to!"

He laughed and gave her a small kiss.  
They both continued to enjoy their time, until Talah heard her voice.

"Talah…"

Talah and Atem quickly turned around to—Talah's mother.

Talah diverted her head and eyes down, and spoke in a low voice.

"Mother I – I'm – Please don't punish Atem. He only helped me through my sickness."

Talah did not see the look on her face, it was one of pure forgiveness.

"Now both of you, come inside, we don't want you 2 catching a hard cold."

Talah looked up at her mother, to see that she was smiling. Talah slowly walked with Atem to the palace doors. And as Talah was about to walk in after him, her mother stopped her.

Talah looked up at her mother, and her mother looked down at her with a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry…"

' Am I hearing right, surely my mother didn't apologize for her rage, yet I have been waiting to hear it for a long time.'

Talah smiled softly and hugged her mother. Tears brimmed in her mother's eyes a bit.

" I've realised that my little girl is no longer little anymore. And I apologize for not realizing that before. And for preventing you of your own life."

" I forgive you, but next time, do you mind taking it a bit more easy, father seemed very afraid of your temper," Talah said with a laugh.

"Men should be afraid, very afraid," she warned and then laughed.

'Darn you Atem, you're always right. You can't keep a grudge on parents.'

Talah smiled at her mother and together they walked into the palace.

(A/N : well yes at least I kept soemthing from the story about him. Cuz most of the time he is right when example he says something to joey… no examples poppin up in my head right now, but if anyone knows any pz tell lol. R&R : now ananymous people can review cuz I fixed my story so people don't have to log in to review,so sry about before my great fans!) DMA **:**p

-- -- -- -- --


	11. Storm ED10

-- -- -- -- --

"Talah hurry up! How long does it take you to get 1 blanket?!"

Talah cursed her mother's rage. "It is a big one!" Talah yelled back as she slowly staggered down the stairs carrying the heavy blanket.

It was a world record in ancient egyptian history! The weather was crazy the next night. There was so much wind and rain, not to mention a sandstorm that missed the village by a few meters!  
It was said that there would be a greater storm, so everyone decieded that it would be best to stay in the basement for the night.

Talah tiredly placed the blanket next to all the pillows _and candels._

"Oh for the heaven's sake! My daughter is more idiotic than I thought!" her mother yelled and did these strange hand signs to Talah.

"Mother what are you- O!" Talah quickly hurried and started to pat on the burning blankets. Soon enough it stopped burning.

"I'm _verrry_ sorry mother!"

"You are such a baka!" Talah's mother said and hit her on the head.

Talah whimpered like a child and went to sit down next to Atem & Mana.

"now that must have hurt," Mana commented.

" You are 16, yet your mother still hits you, so strange…" Atem added yet his voice was filled with sarcasm.

"Your father may not hit you, but I will!" Talah balled her hand into a fist and wacked him on the head! "That'll teach you not to mock me!"

Priestess Isis came infront of Talah and sweetly said to change the subject. So we all sat down and told each other ghost stories. And enjoyed each others company…

"You guys can't fool me," Mana said confidently.

Next to her Priest James whispered into her ear softly, "…Boo"

"AH!Don't do that!" She yelled and smacked him with a pillow.

"Someone here should go check on the maids, guards…" Priest Shada and Karim suggested, trying to change the subject and distract the others while Priest Mahad tried to stop Mana from turning James into a half chicken.

(A/N : you know feathers of a pillow… hitting him…watevr)

Talah was about to say something when Atem spoke. "I'll go…And don't follow," he said turning to Talah.

"Why do you always get to do stuff like this?" Talah said annoyed and pouted.

Atem just smiled and said, "Because I'm a boy and I'm older."

"Hey that's not fair!"

Atem just shook his head and kissed her forehead lightly. "Nothing ever is to you."

"Hold on…! Since when are you 2 together?" Everyone asked , except for their parents.

"Um…since 2 weeks," Talah and Atem said in unison.

"HA JAMES! COUGH UP THE DOUGH!" Preistess Hana yelled pointing a very big ,accusing finger at the priest next to her.

"Ok ok! Sheesh, here's your 4 gold coins!" said and exagerated James.

"Preistess Hana, Priest James… what are you 2 doing??" Pharaoh Salim asked.

"Well I saw the almost married kissing…"

Before she could finish, all eyes turned to the 2 sitting way in the corner trying to hid from all the eyes, and not to show their blushing faces.

"And I went to tell James. He said that the Prince wouldn't have the guts-"

"HEY!! I confessed first! I am not chicken!"

Priestess Hanna rolled her eyes. "Anyways we made a bet that if I was right, I would get 4 gold coins, and if wrong I would pay him…" And slowly the priestess turned to James.  
"SO HAHA!!"

"And why didn't we all know?" All the other royals turned the embarrassed couple.

"Um…"

"Oh just go check on the others," Pharaoh Akunumkanon said annoyed.

Atem went up the stairs and a while later came down and reassured them that everyone else in the palace was ok.

It was late at night so everyone decided to go to sleep. Only Talah and Atem stayed up…for no reason. The 2 would try not to laugh when someone would toss and turn or start talking in their sleep.Talah soon noticed that Atem layed down on his back to relax, she slowly layed next to him.

"What are you thinking about?" Atem asked , out of the blue.

" Um, I guess a way to steal the 4 coins from Prietsess Hanna…" Talah said stiffling a laugh. "And a way to fall asleep without thinking about the storm."

He closed his eyes, put his arms around Talah and held her close.

"Oh come now its only been 2 weeks, and that is not what I had in mind, but it does help," Talah said in giggling whisper.

"True, but I've known you for 16 years, and I am giving you the most support I have so deal with it," he whispered with grin.

"My,my such a rude prince. What will happen in about 60 years? Oh I know, you'll be old and still have a temper, thinking you're still Pharaoh when you have a child who makes all your decisions…"

"And I will not comment back because I care for your feeling," he added.

Talah turned to him and grinned, "Yet I do think there will be a bit goodness left."

Atem laughed softly and Talah yawned as she slowly drifted to sleep.

(A/N: ya funny, funny, funny… but it'll get worse! Mwahaha!)

-- -- --

Atem had been sleeping by Talah for a few hours when he started to hear strange noises. He slowly let go of her and looked around,everyone was here.

Atem quickly went upstairs, alarmed… yet all the maids,guards,cooks, and others were all there too.

'Strange,' he thought confused. He quietly went back downstairs and sat by Talah as she tossed and turned. Atem kept guard and watched for any moevement.Atem from the corner of his eye, noticed that Talah's eyes slowly started to open.

"Atem it's the middle of the night, what are you doing awake?" she asked in sleepy voice.

He ignored her question and got up. _'Soemthing isn't right…'_

"Where are you going?" she quickly asked.

. "There are strange noises coming from outside, I'm going to see what is going on" he said and turned to head for the stairs.

Talah's face turned to alaram and disagreed. "Atem, no, the weather is bad out there and – you can't be serious."

He smiled and bent down on his knees infront of her. "Don't worry I'll be right back." He kissed her hand and walked up the stairs. But before he went through the door, he gave her a reassuring glance.

But that glance did not reassure her, for she did that before, and she was gone for more than everyone had expected.

Unknown Pov:

A strange man in the distance, clothed in a dark cloak. Watched in silence from behind some bushes as the Prince stepped out of the Palace doors.  
He was wearing a heavy cloak and tried to get through the storm.

Slowly, the cloaked man follwod the prince's every move and followed him as he went to check the stables and the garden.

He walked back to the door when he suddenly stopped. He looked around once more, and the cloaked man ducked his head and started to summon dark magic.

Silently, he started to say an old spell. Rushing through it so it would finish before the prince went inside…it worked.  
The thunder,wind, and rain had become harder and more strong.

The man watched as the prince stared at the sky , and a weak lighting bolt hit very close to him. And the bolt had affected him, slowly the Pirnce fell to the ground.

The cloaked man, impressed of himslef, quickly ran over to the unconcious Prince.  
Cautiosly, he dragged him far…

--

Talah slowly woke up, and looked around her…nobody there. She looked outside, 'It isn't late either' it was mabye about 7:00 am.

Tiredly she walked upstairs, to see everybody talking and pacing. It confused her, she walked up to them.

"What's going on?" Talah asked. They all looked at her, all with worried faces.

Talah's father walked up to her,"Talah, listen and please don't panic."

" What is going on, you are all scaring me, please just say it."

Talah looked into her father's eyes…sadness.

"Just do not panic…" Talah slowly nodded. "Talah, Atem… is missing."

(A/N: yes I gave you a hint sayin Mwahaha… so who do you think kidnapped Atem… new foe, or old enemy, you guess! Next chapter: I will find you! Dumb name I know but couldn't think of anything else! Rate and REVIEW if you luv GOD!)


	12. wandering off ED12

Talah's eyes widened with shock and worry. She felt as if the world has closed around her. Like something so dear to her just fell into a pit of darkness, and she had no way of retrieving it.

"_How…when?" _Those were the only words that came out of her mouth. She remembered that feeling last night as he walked up those stairs. How she should have waited for him. _'Why did I fall asleep?'_

Talah was snapped out of her thought as her father started talking.

"We don't know, when Priest Seth woke up… all he found was Atem's cloak;burnt."

His voice was in a low whisper, for he couldn't say the prince's name in public.  
Her father looked at her sadly, and handed Talah the burnt cloak. Talah touched it softly, and it did not feel like a regular fire burn, no it was something else.

Suddenly her bracelt started to shake and Talah stared at it strangely… seconds later her view changed as she had a quick vision:::

The room was damp, no noise except breathing. The painful breathing of despair. Closer, closer the vision showed a desperate prince. One that was running out of strength to hold on...

The vision then showed sand… just sand. Miles and miles of sand, yet at the end… there was a tunnel. A tunnel in the middle of a desert??

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Talah?!"

Talah quickly snapped out of her vision as she heard her father yell and felt him shake her shoulders. "What did you see?"

"I saw where the prince is," she slowly said looking at her father. "I had a vision of the way, yet it showed sand, all the way sand . And then at the end, a tunnel. But what we need to focus on is how to get there, by what I saw , the prince isn't holding up well. " Talah had just remembered, she was only allowed to say Atem's name when they weren't in public.

" You mean, the Prince is alive?"Mana asked hopefully.

Talah nodded and got lost in her fears. ' I have to help him, I don't have much time.'

Talah quickly walked up the stairs and into her room. Leaving the royals to ponder about her departure.  
Daggers, spells, potions… quickly looking through her droor (sp), she picked up a few and put them in a sack. Then slid down the stair railing and to the door.

The royals all got sweat drops as they watched.

"Where is she going?" Priest Karim asked.

Priestess Mya turned to him with a sigh."Let me make it simple for you: she wants to help in her own way, meaning to go save Prince herself, and we have to try and stop her. And by the looks of things we lost our chance."

All the royals looked through the windows as Talah ran off to the stables.  
Star was sleeping next to Spirit who was awake and got up, as if fully aware of the situation. Spirit quickly got on all 4, and trotted up to Talah.

"Alright, let's go…" Talah pulled on the reins and Spirit started to gallop.

She could barely hear the pleading of the royals for her to return. Only the praying in her heart, that she wouldn't fail.

____________ _____________ ______________ _____________

Atem's Pov;

He felt …so weak, his body was aching, and he was trying as hard as he could to open his eyes a bit. Atem looked around, all he could see was 4 dark solid walls, and just a bit of light coming from a window.

' I'm in- in a dungeon…!' It all sank in, but strangely because all he could remember was looking at the palace doors… and then a shock through his body.

Atem tried to move, but then realized he was chained. Atem sighed and tried to keep his strength. He just layed there… thinking, until-

The door started to creak open, and a figure stepped in, Atem heard his footsteps, yet the figure stayed stayed hidden in the dark.

"Show yourself !" Atem yelled. "Don't be a coward!"

"Now don't bother…" a voice said. That voice was so easy to know, Atem recognized it instantly.

' _That scar faced, lowly theif…'_ Atem thought full of rage. "Bakura!" Atem spat out.

"Calm yourself Prince… I could have killed you in the first place, _you_ should be thankful. And you have given me a wonderful idea, which _I_ thank you for." he told you.

Atem looked at him bitterly. Trying to also hold back his pain and fatigue.

"Of course someone is going to come look for you, and it won't be someone with gaurds as I think. And getting each and every palace baka would be too slow for me. So after they follow her, all I have to do is kill them all in _1. Simple. Swipe!  
__  
_"AHH!" Atem yelled with pain as Bakura slashed his cheek with a blade.

"It's fun to see you wince in pain." he whipered sinisterly, and snickered lightly.

Atem just stared in hate as Bakura slowly walked out of the room, playing with his sharp blade.

'It can't get any worse…'  
Yet little did Atem know , that it could… (A/N: MWAHHA!)

_____________ _______________________ _________________

Riding for so long, made the task seem hopeless. Talah was breathing heavily, tiredly, yet determined to reach Atem.

"Come on, you can make it…" Talah kept encouraging herself.

Talah felt her Millenium Braclet vibrate as she and Spirit neared a cave.  
Talah tied Spirt to a tree by the cave and walked over to the entrance of the cave.

"Be ready if anything happens," Talah told him as she slowly walked in.

'Creeeepy…' Talah thought freaked.

Looking left and right as she entered the cave, she suddenly felt herself slip.

"Ahhhh! Where am I going?!" Talah yelled as she fell down a tunnel.

She finally fell onto the hard floor.

"Oooff, and ouch," she said getting up from the floor she fell on.

Dungeons on every corner… only a few regular rooms. A hideout.

Talah slowly walked and whispered "hello?" under her short, quiet breaths.

Talah could feel and hear, small cries coming from not so far.  
Turning to one of the dungeons, she saw some young ladies holding a child or two with a sick man laying next to them.

"Princess…?" one lady asked as she turned to face Talah.

"Hold on. I'm going to help you."

Talah calmed them down and used her powers to break the chains.

" Bless your hea-" "Yes now go! Go!" Talah said and they quickly ran out of the room.

Talah kept on running through the place when she bumped into someone.

'Uh,oh' she thought nervously,, and slowly looked up to see a theif. He grabbed ahold of Talah, and she tried to squirm out of his grip.

"Let me go!"

But he was Very big. He took Talah to this big room full of theives.

"Men, look who we've got here" He said with a snicker. He kept his grip firm as he held on to her to make sure she would not escape.

"Why put yourself in danger little Princess" one of the thieves asked.

"Don't mock me," Talah threatened.

"Oh what are you going to do. You are only a weak girl" another theif said laughing. Now THAT got Talah mad. You got away from the theif's grip and kicked him straight in the stomach.  
"Now who's the one who said I was weak girl?"

They all got out of their chairs and into a fighting pose and it began. There were about 20, luckily no more.  
Others left away, and to Talah's happiness, fearful.

Talah was clashing her sword left and right, trying to give attacks, and block others. And her body was full of cuts and bruises. Though near the end, there were only about 5 theives left. The others were laying on the floor unconcious… Talah didn't believe that to kill would make anything better.

. "Come on *pant* give it the best *pant* you got."

They all glared at her, Some fell to the ground exhausted.

"You last few feel lonely Huh?" Talah said with a smirk.

Their eyes widened and they used dark magic to disappear in gray feathers. Talah fell to her knees, breathing heavily.

Talah felt someone pick her up by the hands, but she was too weak to struggle. They both dragged Talah to a dugeon and threw her to the floor.

"Bakura,look you have a visitor," the first one said.  
"She wiped out about 20 theives." the second one said.

Talah looked at him, he was shocked.

"Bakura, so you did this to him," she muttered in despise.

"You're here to save the prince aren't you.. Well that's sweet,come" he said as he signaled him men to drag Talah to another room.  
Again they threw her on the floor…

"Talah?! What are you doing here??" she heard a shocked voice ask.

Talah looked up to see…Atem! He was cut and bruised.

"Bakura what did you do to him?!" she yelled.

"Actually the question you should be asking… is what am I going to do to you,"

Bakura said and snapped his fingers.  
Too exhausted to fight, Bakura's 2 men chained her to the wall next to Atem.

She looked at him with complete sadness once Bakura and the 2 theives left the room.  
"I'm sorry I can't get us out of this."

" You know, you did try your best. And I still have faith." Atem smiled and looked at her.

Talah only thought harder, and started to remember… her bag!

(A/n: yes what about the bag? It's pretty obvious! Well what will happen… any ideas plz message me!)

Next time::

" I- he has to be ok!" Talah said looking at the worried priestess.

"Please tell me he will be ok!"

Priestess Isis looked at her and tried to calm her down… her own thoughts sinking in as she tried to convince herself that she did her best.


End file.
